GM's Journal - August 1893
Saturday 5th August, 1893 - All at Sea Garvin, having had all of the Rippers enter the crossword puzzle in the Southend Standard in order to maximise the chances of someone from the lodge winning, is drawn as the winner of the Southend Standard crossword, securing the use of a Yacht for the month. Mrs MacTannon and Belladonna research the Ghost Ship. Monday 7th August, 1893 Research done, it is discovered that there must be something that is keeping the Ghost Ship tied to the earth - but to discover just what that is will require more information about the ship itself. Tuesday 8th August, 1893 The 'Southend Standard' sets sail, in search of the Ghost Ship. Just after dark they find a ship of the correct description, using the steam ship to outmanouver the sailing vessel they sail around it, but are still shot by the ship's cannon. They manage to shoot down (thank's to Sir Robert's marksmanship) a man hanging from the yardarm, but he is already dead. The Ship is identified as 'The Dove'. At midnight, hte man shot down from the yardarm disappears! Wednesday 9th August, 1893 A 'friend' of Garvin's berths and repairs the 'Southend Standard' while others research 'The Dove'. Much is discovered, but more information is requested, via Telegram, from the Madrid Lodge. Friday 11th August, 1893 A telegram arrives from Madrid, giving more information. The 'Dove' went missing, with all hands, some 300 years ago, while transporting one Helena de la Fuentes to a Convent. A picture of the captain matches the 'dissapearing man' that was hung from the yardarm. Saturday 12th August, 1893 The 'Southend Standard' sails once more, and at dawn, they see the 'Dove' appear. Helena de la Fuentes is knocked into the water, and she is picked up, though is dead already. They rescue the captain and sail off. During interrogation through they day is is discovered from the Captain, that he raped Helena several times, then killed her, and the crew responded by mutiny and killing him, then turning pirate and attacking the next ship they find. At midnight, the ship disappears, reappearing in the same place the next morning, where the cycle repeats itself and the ship sails on. Since the captain had no chance to atone for his sins, he was cursed to return every morning and relive his fatal moments. The crew gave him no chance for atonement, and he now refuses to allow them a chance for atonement either, though a confession over a true holy relic would suffice to end the scourge of the Ghost Ship. Monday 14th August, 1893 A Saint's Bible is secured from the London Lodge, in the hopes that it is a true enough relic to grant atonement to the crew of the 'Dove'. Mrs MacTannon and Belladonna have tea with Lady Wicks, and implore her to aid them in the atonement. She agrees to come to the lodge on the 24th, to give what aid she can. Tuesday 15th August, 1893 Sir Robert persuades Lord Wicks to see Drs. Chase and House on the matter of his 'paranoia'. Thursday 17th August, 1893 The Final encounter with the Ghost Ship, Atonement is brought to the crew of the 'Dove', though it would appear that the Captain remains damned - a result that none of the Rippers find to be unacceptable. During her last moments, Helena de la Fuentes calls Garvin 'William', and hands him a silver rosary. Friday 18th August, 1893 The 'Southend Standard' returns to port. Thanks to Mrs. MacTannon's rituals it is discovered that the rosary is magical. It is set aside by Garvin to be given to Lady Wicks Monday 21st August, 1893 - Foreign Bodies A group of Rippers from an American Lodge arrive, Dr's Garrett and Turnbull, and a gentleman by the name of Randall. Rig squares up to Randall, but is distracted by Charlie, and is thus kept out of trouble.After an exchange of Rippertech notes Belladonna undergoes surgery, as provided by Dr. Garrett, and is surprised that Randall will be assisting. The two successfully implant Belladonna with Felicitas Populi. Tuesday 22nd August, 1893 Dr. Turnbull presents Prof. Challenger with a set of prototype blueprints for a Photophone in the hopes that he can make a useable piece of equipment from it, she is rather unimpressed with Sir Robert, who has been assisting the Professor. Seeing this reaction to the upper-class, Garvin offers to show Dr. Turnbull around Southend and environs. Dr. Turnbull spends the next few days with Garvin, including a trip out on the 'Southend Standard'. Wednesday 30th August, 1893 The Americans return home.